


Jade

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: The words of a certain cabbie bring back a lot of memories back for you and Sherlock. You both learn that you will never really stop being parents.





	Jade

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


“You deduced more than just the bullet hole, yeah?” you asked, leaving the lecture hall. Somehow, Sherlock convinced you to play hookey. It only took a quick email to the students to cancel the rest of your classes. You knew you were walking on thin ice today, first making out in front of a couple hundred kids and then ditching class, but what the hell. c'est la vie. 

Sherlock snorted. “Obviously. Do you really think I was going to stand there any longer and go through every detail?” He flipped his collar up. “As far as I’m concerned I did my time. Do you know the tubby one in the third row?” 

”Yes?” 

”He’ll cheat on every single test, so I’ll keep an eye on him.” 

You turned to Sherlock. “How do you even know that?” 

Sherlock leaned back. “I’m Sherlock bloody Holmes. Haven’t you been paying attention?” 

Taking his hand, you smiled. “Sorry. I must have forgot.” Taking your eyes off Sherlock, you noticed that you were heading towards John. 

”This place is fucking big,” John said, looking at the school building. 

You looked behind you and batted your hand. “No, it’s horrible. This is the Waterloo Campus. You should see the main campus. You feel like you’re walking into a damn palace.” 

Sherlock had waved down a cab and all three of you slipped inside. 

”I don’t care if you’re a detective. Your boss will not like to hear that you pulled a gun on me!” The cabbie turned around and jabbed a finger in Sherlock’s face. His bushy mustache quivered in rage. “I will have no more of this! Do you hear me? No more! _Get out!_ ” 

”Williams Sherlock Scott Holmes, what have you done to this man?” Your voice was deadly and Sherlock shrank in his seat. 

”A few years ago I may have pulled a gun on him when we made a break in Jane Doe.” He closed his eyes and swallowed. “I was looking for Jade and I found that to be the most encouraging action to get us where we needed to be on time.” 

There was a heavy silence. You didn’t know when the tear started to fall down your cheek, you just knew when you wiped it away. 

”I’d like to apologize on Sherlock’s behalf. We had a lot going on at the moment,” you said quietly. 

Putting the pieces together, the cabbie’s face softened. “You know, I’m a dad of two and I would pull a gun on anyone for them.” 

”Would you just drive?” Sherlock snapped, resting his forehead against his hand. Although his words were harsh, his voice was strained. 

”Yes, sir. Where to?” 

”221b Baker Street.” Sherlock pressed his head against the window and said no more. 

~*~ 

Sherlock threw his coat and scarf onto the coat rack and grabbed all of the photos and various other bits of evidence he and John had gathered that morning and tossed them onto the couch absent mindedly. “I’ll be back in a moment,” he said casually and went upstairs. 

John tilted his head. “Well, that was weird. He should be attacking that wall right now, or at least running around the living room like a lunatic.” 

You knew exactly why Sherlock wasn’t being his usual manic self. You wordlessly followed Sherlock up the stairs, knowing that you didn’t have time to explain everything to John. 

Sherlock had shut the door and you slowly turned the doorknob. You cracked the door open a tiny bit. “Sherlock?” you asked softly. 

”Come in.” He sounded okay, so you pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

Sherlock was standing at your bedroom window with his hands clasped behind his back. You saw that he was looking out at the city, but you weren’t sure if that was what he was truly searching for. Without breaking his gaze, he reached out his hand. 

”Please come here,” he asked quietly. 

You silently crossed the room and took his hand. Sherlock pulled you to him and brought you to his chest. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he rested his cheek on your head. It was silent for a minute as you both watched the hustle and bustle of London. 

”I thought it would go away,” he finally said, his voice a deep whisper. 

You reached back and placed your hand on the nape of his neck. “I don’t think it ever will. We’ll never stop being parents.” You felt Sherlock hum in agreement. “Remember when she threw up in John’s shoe and we didn’t say anything until he put it on?” 

Sherlock’s chest vibrated as he laughed. “It was like she was a _dog_.” 

You smiled. “We just have to count ourselves lucky that we even got to meet her and treasure the time we had with her.” You sighed as your eyes started to sting. 

Sherlock spun you around and he pressed you into his shoulder, holding you tight. “Yes,” he said, gently stroking your cheek, “and my _outstanding_ parenting skills.” 

You turned around and cupped his face. “Yes, the best detective dad in the world.” 

Sherlock’s lower lip twitched and you knew he was doing his best not to cry. You looked into his blue eyes and saw a nebula of complex emotions. The one that was shining more than the rest was love. You reached up and pressed your lips to his in a gentle, sweet kiss. 

~*~ 

It had been a day since you brought Jade home from the hospital and you were dead to the world. You were utterly, completely, and irrevocably exhausted. You knew that newborns were hard to handle, you weren’t a fool. At the same time you didn’t _really know_ how hard newborns were to handle. Every single inch of you ached and you slept at the most for three hours over the last two days. Lucky for you the men in your life recognized your pain and ordered you to bed. Your pillow felt like absolute heaven. 

That was why when you felt a light poke on your arm you started to cry. 

”Oh, Jesus! I’m sorry!” John apologized. 

You sat up and brought your knees to your chest. “How could you do this to me?” you wailed. “I thought you were my friend?” Your lower lip trembled. 

God, just how dramatic could hormones make you? 

”I…think I can show you something that will make you feel better,” John said soothingly. “It will only take a second. I promise.” He drew an ‘x’ on his heart. 

You mulled it over, still sniffling. “Well…okay.” 

John held out his hand and helped you out of bed. 

”Now you must stay very quiet,” John whispered, gently opening the bedroom door. “I don’t want to scare him off.” 

You tilted your head. “’Scare him off?’” 

John covered your mouth. “What did I say about being quiet? Now come on.” He slowly led you down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he stopped and held a hand up, making you halt. He poked his head out into the living room quickly and then turned back to you. He smiled. “Okay, come here. Just poke your head ‘round and _don’t say anything.”_

”Are you sure you aren’t the one riddled with pregnancy hormones?” you whispered right before you peaked downstairs. You immediately retracted, having to cover your mouth as a fresh batch of tears began to fall. 

John raised his eyebrows, a smug look on his face. “Pretty happy I woke you up now, huh?” 

You could only nod, not trusting yourself to open your mouth. You gave yourself a moment to calm down. “How long has he been like that?” you squeaked. 

”Two bloody hours.” 

You let out a strangled cry and looked into the living room again. 

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on the couch, cradling his baby daughter. He was staring at her in amazement. His blue eyes were sparkling in the morning sun and you swore that he never even blinked. He didn’t even move, as if he was afraid he was going to break her. He was absolutely oblivious to everything and to everyone. 

”I think he’s trying to figure her out,” John said quietly, “but he can’t because she’s just been born. There’s nothing to deduce. She hasn’t experienced life or even shown a personality. I’m not even sure if he knows that she’s real yet.” 

Suddenly, Sherlock slightly tilted his head. 

”He must have figured something out,” you whispered. 

”I don’t understand it,” Sherlock murmured. 

Both you and John jumped in surprise. You were about to say something, but John slapped a hand over your mouth. 

Sherlock looked pensive. “I don’t know anything about you. You have yet to demonstrate any unique and distinctive qualities, nor have you even mastered the English language.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Or any language for that matter, other than crying, which is just juvenile.” 

John snorted. 

”You’re still a little fig-ish, but,” he paused, “I still love you with all of my heart.” 

You no longer could hold in your emotions. The floodgates opened and you just started to sob. 

Like a startled deer, Sherlock shot up, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Unlike a deer, he dropped his daughter on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take the time and wish Amy J̶a̶d̶e̶ Winehouse a happy 34th birthday and remind everyone to treat each other with dignity and respect <3


End file.
